


Miscalculation

by lou2



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou2/pseuds/lou2
Summary: Ever wonder how and why Yoruichi is also a cat?





	Miscalculation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ October 2008
> 
> Originally written for Bleach contest with a word limit of 300 and the prompt word - mathematical
> 
> I have not read the last Bleach arc, so I have no idea if this could still fit into canon, but at the time I wrote this, I thought it could.

If I’d done the math right the first time, Yoruichi would never have been able to transform into a cat. So in retrospect, my screw up was a good thing. Although, the beating she gave me for that little fiasco made me doubt anything good would ever come from my mistake. 

Still, my one little miscalculation gave Yoruichi an alternate form to prowl around in. As kids, her feline form was great fun and provided the opportunity to torture some of the more stuffy Shihōin clan members. In the remote squad her alternate form was also a definite advantage in investigations and espionage. More importantly, though, her unique ability saved our lives countless times during our first few years of exile. So, eventually she did forgive me, if grudgingly.

Now, I just have to convince her that being able to take on one of the physical manifestations of her zanpakutou is enough. She doesn’t seem to understand that being able to morph into a giant saber-tooth tiger isn’t going to help with stealth, or even with combat. Sure she’d look great in that striped coat and scary as hell with those giant fangs, but in battle she’d just present a bigger target.

I desperately have to persuade Yoruichi what a bad idea another form would be, because I have no clue how to repeat the process. Even after all these decades, she’d try and kill me again if she found out I still I have no clue where I screwed up in my calculations.

**Author's Note:**

> If you happened to read this and liked it, a kudos would be happily appreciated.
> 
> Comments are wonderful, but completely unnecessary.


End file.
